


Useless

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff, just because. </p><p>Please Hug Me Really Tight And Tell Me You Love Me. Tell Me You're Glad To Be Here With Me. Tell Me That Everything Will Be Alright And That I Make You Happy. And Glad To Be Alive. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

"Kate..."

John's arms close instantly around her the second she's in the door, pulling her close and refusing to let go. 

"You are not useless.... Anton doesn't think so, I don't think so... I know Phantom doesn't, have you even read her response?"

"She's... I'm glad we followed her."

"Good. Listen to her, she's right... you are fabulous."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I love you Kate, I'm glad I chose you, I'm proud you chose me, you make my life make sense and I... I know everything will be alright. I'm glad you chose to be with me, and I'm so glad you stayed with me... you make me so happy, just by being you."

"You want me to stay?"

"I want you to stay... forever."


End file.
